rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Artificer
'GAME RULE INFORMATION' Artificer are curios adventures and researchers trying to find the extraordinary magic items, artifacts and technologies spread over the world. They risk their live and wellbeing to find any new complex item to occupy their extraordinary intellect. Studying the rare abilities of magic and power and try their rampant ideas combined to afresh magi-technical marvels. Artificer love to play with the risks coming with experimental gear and are always on the edge to explode themselves. Role: Artificer hold great supportive power and surprising various magical assisters. However they are no spell casters. Their abilities are individual choose and intense limited by their crafted and founded gear. Various options grand the artificer verity from damaging spells, ally enhancement or grant Melee or Range support to himself. They make excellent troubleshooters in trap filled Dungeons and cryptic Arcana Laboratories and are acceptable second line fighters with the specialty to deliver elemental Attacks. Artificer have the following game statistics: Abilities: Intelligence controls many of the Artificers special powers, including his Item utilization. Strength is important for him when you chose to engage you opponents in Melee and for his carry capacity, Dexterity when you prefer range Combat. A Suitable Constitution help the Artificers to survive his Technical Failures. Alignment: Any neutral Hit Die: d8. ''' '''Class Skills The Artificer class skills are Appraise (Int), Climb, Craft (any) (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (any) (Int), Linguistic, Perception (Wis),Profession (Wis), Ride, Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis),Swim, Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Der Arificer ist im Umgang mit allen Einfachen Waffen geübt, Leichten Kriegshämmern& Wurfhämmern, Einhändige Äxte und Wurfäxte, Peitschen, Netze, Spitzhacke, Rabenschnabel, Kurzschwertern, Kurzbogen, Bolas, Handarmbrüsten, Feuerwaffen, Leichten und Schwere Repetierarmbrüsten, Feuerwaffen und Belagerungsgeräten. Er ist im Umgang mit leichten Rüstungen und Schilden geübt. Das tragen Schwerere Rüstungen schränkt den Artificer nicht in seinen Fähigkeiten ein, Muss aber mühsam erlernt werden. 'Gadget (Ex)' Artificer haben ein außergewöhnliches Händchen für die Benutzung Magischer Gegenstände und können Täglich eine gewisse Anzahl außergewöhnlicher Tricks damit vollbringen. Dies wird durch Gadget Punkte repräsentiert. Der Artificer erhält Täglich Gadget punkte in Höhe seien halben Levels plus seien Intelligenzmodifikators. Gadget Punkte Erholen sich nach einer ausgiebigen achtstündigen Rast. Gadget Points ½ LVL (mindesten1) + Int Modifikator Mit diesen Gadget Punkten kann er besondere Aktionen von folgender Liste Volbringen, dies ist, wenn nicht anders erwähnt eine Swift Action die keine Gelegenheitsangriffe produziert. X/L -- Innerer Reserve: Bei der Benutzung von Zauberstäben und Zeptern kann der Artificer sein eigene Kraftreserven anzapfen statt die des Gegenstandes zu verausgaben. Wenn der Artificer ein Gadget Punkt für jeder Ladung (Nur Zepter) ausgibt die die Benutzung bei den Gegenstand verzehren würde wird die Ladung stad dessen nicht verbraucht. Handelt es sich um einen Zauber der gewöhnlich teure Materialkomponenten verbraucht muss der Artificer diesen Goldwert in Form von Edelsteinen Bereitstellen und in der andern Hand halten. Die Edelsteine werden durch den Prozeß von Magischen Blitzen und fliesender Energie zu wertlosen Staub pulverisiert. 1/L-- Meistergriff. Der Artificer kann sofort einen Ladungsmarker von seinem Meisterstück oder einem seiner Magitech entfernen. 1/L -- Elemantarenergie Entfesseln Wenn der Artificer eine Magisch Waffe führt kann er Elementare Energien daraus hervorbrechen Lassen und mit ihr zusätzlichen elementarschaden zu verursachen. Wähle eins: Feuer, Kälte, Säure, Elektrizität. Die Waffe verursacht 1 Minute lang 1w6 zusatzschaden des Gewählten Energietyps. Gibt der Artificer die Waffe aus der Hand endet der Effekt sofort. Jede Waffe kann immer nur von einem Elemantarenergie Entfesseln gleichzeitig Betroffen sein. Verfügt die Waffe bereits über elementarschaden (Beispielsweise ein Brennendes Kurzschwert +1) kann nur Schaden des gleichen Typs (hier Feuer)hinzugefügt werden. 1 – Nimble Gear: Der Artificer kann einmal pro Runde als Freie Action einen Gegenstand in seinem Besitz Ziehen/bereit machen oder eine benutze Fernkampfwaffe Nachladen. 'Magitech' Der Artificer entwickelt durchgehend Magische und Technisch Wunderwerke die über Zauberähnliche Eigenschaften Verfügen. Magitechs funktionieren nur wenn sie von den Artificer benutzt werden, der sie erschaffen hat. Magitech benötigen Ständige Wartung und Aufladung. Normalerweise wartet der Artificer seine Magitechs während seiner Ruhephase. Ist ein Magitech verlorengegangen verliert es nach 24 Stunden seien Eigenschaften und der Artificer kann nach Ablauf der 24 Stunden in 4 Arbeitsstunden Ersatz erschaffen. Der Ersatz besitzt die gleichen Spieltechnischen Eigenschaften wie das Verlohren Gegangene Magitech. Wenn der Entsprechende Grad verfügbar wird erhält er ein oder mehrere Geräte die Zauber des genannten Grades Wirken können. Dabei kann er den Enthaltenen Zauber beliebig von der Zauberliste des Klerikers oder des Magiers wählen. Ein Level 7 Artificer hätte also 3 Magitech des ersten Grades, zwei Magitechs das des 2 Grades und ein Magitech des dritten Grades. Ein Gerät ist ein beliebiges Objekt das in einer Hand getragen werden kann und wiegt mindesten 5 Pfund. Für gewöhnlich Läßt das Aussehen auf den Enthaltenen Zauber schließen. Ein Magitech das den Tierbotenzauber enthält wäre beispielsweise ein kleiner Mechanischer Singvogel. Und ein Magitech das ein Ausspähzauber enthält ein Abstraktes Fernglas oder eine Kristalkugel. Der Artificer kann sich auch entscheiden ein Magitech als Magischen Gegenstand zu tragen, in diesem Fall belegt es immer einen Ausrüstungsslot. Wenn er über das Spezifische Erschaffungstalent für diesen Slot verfügt kann er dem Gegenstand nach den normalen Erschaffungsregeln auch weitere Eigenschaften hinzufügen. Dies ist eine gute Option für Artificer die schon über viel Magitech verfügen und sie nicht mehr für jede Anwendung umständlich aus den Gepäck hervorgekramten wollen. Beispielsweise hat der Artificer Nautilus gemerkt das er sein Grad 1 Magitech das „Brennende Hände“ Enthält so häufig benutzt das er es als Handschuh tragen möchte. Der Slot ist nun Belegt, und Nautilus hat sein Magitech immer zur Hand. Erlernt Nautilus das Talent „Wundersamen Gegenstand Herstellen“ kann er den Hausschuhe Weiterverzaubern um ihn beispielsweise zu „Handschuhen des Bogenschützen“ aufzuwerten. Für Jeden Anden Funktionier en die ungewöhnlichen Handschuhe als normale Handschuhe des Bogenschützen, für Nautilus enthalten sie auch sein Magitech. You can integrate Magitechs in Equipment sots to forgo the need to draw them when using. To do That you need the fitting craft "Item" skill for that slot. The Base Price for an already Occupied Slot "additional fitting effect" is 1,5 (nonfitting is 2,5) additionaly you enhance the maked price 1000gmx Magitech Spell Level. If the slot is not Occupied you craft a New magic item costing only 1000gm per Magitech Level. This fills you slot. You can add magical Item ability using the normal base formula modified by the Magitech price addition. Example1 : If you add an “fitting”(See item creation rules for adding synergetic effekts on multiply ability items) Lvl 1 Magitech to an existing Belt of Gigant stengh(+2) you need the Craft wounderus Item Feat. The new end value is 4000x1,5 +1000 = 7000 GM Since you already own the Belt you subtract 4000 from the end value leaving you wit 3000 gm market value . Since you create the item youself and pay only the half to add the Magitech Ability. Total cost is 1500gm. Example 2: Belt of Giant Stenght +6( 36,000 ) adding a (Level 6 „True Seeing“ (Nonfitting Magitech) 36000 x2,5 +6000= 96000 From 96000 subtracting base value -36000 leaves 60000. You make it youself so you only need to pay the half. Leavess you with 30000gm enhancment costs. (Totally not worth it, so choose a better Item-Ability-Slot synergy) Tipp: '''Get fitting “Craft Magic Items” skill and integrate Magitech into your gear to safe the need of „Ready item“ with gadget points. All “Craft Magic Item” Feats are in you Bounus Feat list. You need at least 2 of them to stay balanced and enhance yourself to an appropriate power level in late Game. '''Balance Hint: '''This is Planned to reduce the Gold item valued "win" an Artificer adds to the party. Keep in mind that Artificer uses Extrakt Essenz to get money out of unused Items. He enhances the party but has low direkt combat value himself. '''Magitechs benutzen: Ein Magitech zu Benutzen ist wie die Benutzung eigenes Zauberauslösendem Gegenstand. Es ist eine Standartaktion die keine Gelegenheitsangriffe provoziert. Der Artificer muss bei seinen eigenen Magitechs nicht auf die Benutzung magischer Gegenstände würfeln, wohl aber bei fremden. Dies ermöglicht es dem Artificer schneller auf bestimmte Zauber zuzugreifen als gewöhnliche Zauberer (z.B. Summeon Moster, Lesser Restauration) (Hinweis aufs FAQ: Beschworen Kreaturen die schneller als mit einer Vollen Runde beschworen werden verfügen nur über so viele Aktionen wie die Beschwörungsaktion. Beschwört man an Monster mit einer Standartaktion kann es nach seien erscheinen nur eine Standartaktion in der bestehenden Runde ausführen, nächsten Runde handelt es normal) 'Überladung und Überladungsproben' Die erste Benutzung am Tag eines Magitechs oder Meisterstückes ist immer Gefahrlos. Allerdings erhalten diese Geräte nach jeder Benutzung Ladungsmarker der die Beanspruchung darstellt, Häufig Beanspruchte Magitechs neigen zum Versagen. Magietechs erhalten pro Benutzung für gewöhnliche nur einen Ladungsmarker, besonderst modifizierte Magitech und Meisterstücke, können auch mehrere gleichzeitig erhalten. Bei jeder Benutzung ,nach der ersten, musst du auf Überladung testen. Würfle einen w4 bei Magitechs und w8 bei Meisterstücken. Ist das Ergebnis gleich oder Tiefer der Anzahl der Ladungsmarker auf dem Magitech, erleidet es eine Kritisch efehlfunktion, der Artificer erhält 1w6 Schadenpunkte Pro Ladungsmarker und die Aktivierung schlägt fehl. Ferner ist das Magitech oder Mesiterstück bis zu einer Ausgiebigen Rast, in der die entsprechende Warnung erfolgt, nutzlos. Die aktion die für die Aktivierung verbraucht wurde ist verschwendet. Entferne Alle Ladungsmarker von Magitechs und Meisterstücken nach einer acht-stündigen Rast. Wenn immer ein Neues Magitech verfügbar wird kannst du ein bereits bestehenden umbauen und ihm einen Neuen Zauber zuweisen. Magitechs verfügen über einen Casterlevel gleich dem Artificer Klassenlevel und der SG ist 10+1/2 lvl + Int Modificator 'Explorer Equipment' Du erhält 3 Geringere Magitechs diese enthalten jeweils einen Zauber des 0-ten grades der Magier oder Kleriker Zauberliste. Die Zauber werden bei der Charaktererschaffung Festlegt und könne nicht mehr geändert werden. Explorer Equipment kann nicht durch Tinkers Modifiziert werden. Auf Level 4, 8,12 und 16 steigt der Überladungswürfer dieser Geringeren Magitechs automatisch um eien Kategorie: 1w6->1w8->1w10->1w12. Bei Überladungen verursachen Geringere Magitechs nur 1w3 Schaden pro Ladungsmarker 'Trapfinding' A Artificer adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks(minimum +1). A Artificer can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. 'Masterpiece ' Jeder Artificer besitz einen Gegenstand dem er besonders viel Zeit und aufmerksamkeit beim Tüfteln schenkt. Sein sogenanntes Meisterstück. Die Meisterstücke von Artificer variieren Stark in aussehen und Funktion. Bei der Charaktererschaffung wählt der Artificer die Grundform des Meisterstückes welch die grundlegenden Eigenschaften festlegt. Diese können durch weiter Modifikationen (Tinker) variiert werden. 'Allgemeine Masterpiece Regeln: ' Meisterstücke entwickeln sich mit der Charakterstufe, angegeben an der Anzahl an w6. Sie beginnen mit 1w6 und erhalten all 2 lvl einen Weiteren. Wenn von Bonusschaden die Rede ist bezieht sich diese rauf die Anzahl der angegeben W6. Meisterstücke verlieren eine Ladungsmarker pro Stunde und würfeln Überladungsproben mit w8. Jedes Meisterstück hat eine oder mehrere Ladungseigenschaften die 1 oder Mehrere Ladungsmarker hinzufügen. Wie auch bei Magitechs ist die erste Aktivierung am Tag immer gefahrlos, ab der zweiten müssen Überladungstests geworfen werden. Der SG, falls vorhanden gegen das Meisterstück ist 10+1/2 lvl +Int Modificator. Gewählte Optionen des Meisterstückes wie Schadensart, Elementarart, Einhändig/Zweihändig können in 4 Stunden Tüftelarbeit umgebaut(neu gewählt) werden. Außergewöhnliche Nahkampfwaffen und Exotische Schußwaffe sind eine Magische Waffen +1und können nach den normalen Regeln für Magische Waffen verzaubert und verbessert werden, meistens geschieht das durch den von dem Artificer selbst. Wählst du Schall als Schadensart sind die Meisterstück Schadenswürfel nur w4 Stadt w6 'Außergewöhnliche Nahkampfwaffen' besitzen zahlreiche Technisch in Magisch Apparaturen die daran befestig sind ihr Aussehen beinhaltet ein breites Spektrum von Glühenden Sensen exotisches aussehen Kettenschwerter oder dröhnenden Dampfhämmer. Wenn der Artificer sich für die Außergewöhnliche Nahkampfwaffe entscheidet erhält er+2 Bonus auf Zähigkeitswürfe. Es handelt sich um eine Exotische Nahkampfwaffe, der Artificer ist automatisch in ihrem Umgang Geübt. Es gibt sie als Einhändiger Variation mit 1w6 Grundschaden oder als Zweihändige mit 1w10 Grundschaden. Crit 20x3, Wähle eine Schadens als Stich, Wucht oder Hieb, Wähle eine Energieart: Feuer, Kälte, Säure, Elektrizität, Schall 1/L -- Mech-magischer Angriff: Standartaktion, Nahkampfangriff, bonusschaden als Präzisionsschaden in Höhe der Meisterstückstufe 2/L -- Elementarschlag: Bewegungsaktion, Bis zum Ende deiner Nächten Runde verursacht das Meisterstück bonusschaden als Elementarschaden in Höhe der Meisterstückstufe, 1/L -- Zielsicher: Swift Action du erhält +2 Auf Angriffswürfe mit dem Masterpiec bis zum Ende der Runde 1/L -- Präzise: Swift Action du erhält entweder +2 Auf Schadenswürfe mit dem Masterpiec bis zum Ende der Runde X/L -- Schärfen : Swift Action, du erhält bis zum Ende der Runde verbesserte Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Kritische Treffer. 1/L 19-20, 2/L=17-20, 3/L=15-20 'Exotische Schußwaffe' Wenn der Artificer sich für die exotische Schusswaffe entscheidet erhält er+2 Bonus auf Reflexwürfe. Wähle eins: Die exotische Schußwaffe Funktionier Regeltechnisch wie ein Komposietlangbogen oder wie eine Schwere oder leichte Repetierarmbrust, oder(zweihändige) Feuerwaffe. Der Stärkebounus des Kompositlangbogens kann mit einer Bastelstunde Arbeit des Artificer angepaßt werden. Wähle eine Energieart: Feuer, Kälte, Säure, Elektrizität, Schall 1/L Elementarstrahl: Standartaktion, Range Touch Attack mit 30m Reichweite die Elementarschaden Verursacht in Höhe der Masterpice Stufe 1/L Todesstrahl: Standartaktion, Range Touch Attack mit 18m Reichweite die Elementarschaden Verursacht in Höhe der Masterpice Stufe. Feuer Reflexwurf um nicht zu Brennen, Säure Zähigkeitswurf um nicht Kränkelnd zu sein, Kälte Zähigkeitswurf um nicht Erschöpft zu sein, Elektrizität Kreatur geblendet. Schall Zähigkeitswurf um nicht Taub zu sein. Die Effekte halten bis zu 1 Runde pro LVL, gegen Erschöpfung , Kränkelnd und taub darf das Opfer zu Beginn jeder Runde erneut Retten. 1/L: Kurzer Kegel Elemantarkegel: Standartaktion 20 Fuß Kegel, der Elementarischen verursacht in Höhe der Masterpice Stufe. Ein erfolgreicher Reflexwurf halbiert. 2/L: Langer Kegel Elemantarkegel: Standartaktion 40 Fuß Kegel, der Elementarischen verursacht in Höhe der Masterpice Stufe. Ein erfolgreicher Reflexwurf halbiert. 'Experimentelle Gerätschaft:' Ist ein großes magisches Gerät mit wundersamen Aussehen, es belegt den Platz eines Rucksackes und wiegt mindestens 50 Pfund Wenn der Artificer sich für die experimentelle Gerätschaft entscheidet erhält er +2 Bonus auf Willenswürfe. Die Experimentelle Gerätschaft funktioniert wie ein Magitech auf dem Höchsten verfügbaren Grad. Es beginnt mit einem w8 als Überladungswürfel. Und besitzt folgende außergewöhnlich Eigenschaft gegenüber eines normalen Magitechs: Es entlad einen Ladunsgmarker pro Stunde Kann nicht mit Tinkers, Advanced Magitechs oder ähnlichem Modifiziert werden die sich nicht ausdrücklich auf Experimentelle Gerätschaft beziehen. Zaubermatrix: Wähle bei der Gestaltung 1 Zauberspruch des Höchsten verfügbaren grades, ein des Zweithöchsten oder tieferen Grades, einen des Dritthöchsten oder tieferen Grades, und einen des viert höchsten oder Tieferen(mindestens Grad 1). Ein Level 1 Artificer hätte also 4 Zauber des 1 Grades gespeichert, ein Artificer des 10 Levels hätte jeweis einen Zauber vom 4ten, 3ten, 2ten, und 1ten Grades Gespeichert. Einer dieser Zauber ist aktiv der Rest ist Passiv. Es kann nur der Gegenwärtig Aktive Zauber gewirkt werden. Jeder Zauber von Schriftrollen ,der Kleriker oder Zauberer Liste, des entsprechenden Grades kann in die Experimentelle Gerätschaft gewirkt werden um einen vorhandenen Zauber des gleichen oder höheren Grades zu ersetzen. Handy Haversacks: Die experimentelle Gerätschaft besitzt Magische Taschen und Außerdimensionale Räume und kann wie ein Handy Haversack verwendet werden. 1/L -- Calibration: Swift Action , Tausch den gegenwärtig aktiven Zauber mit einem der Passiven Zauber aus. 0/L -- Refiguration: Standartaktion, Tausch den gegenwärtig aktiven Zauber mit einem der Passiven Zauber aus. Kontrollierte Überladung: Nach einer Überladung kann die Experimentelle Gerätschaft weiter genutzt werden, entfern alle Ladungsmarker bis auf zwei. Der Zauber oder die Ladungseigenschaft die die Überladung produziert hat kann bis zur Instandsetzung nicht mehr genutzt werden. Zusätzlich bis du bis zum Beginn deiner Nächsten Runde benommen. 'Bounusfeat: ' The Artificer retrieves a Bounusfeat from the Following list, He need to meet the Prerequisites: Craft Magic Items (Any), 'Throw Anything, Deflect Arrow, Quick Draw, Rapid Reload*, Crossbow Mastery*, Weapon Profenc(Any), Point-Blank Shot*, Rapid Shot*, Improvised Weapon Mastery, Two-Weapon Fighting*, Weapon Finesse*, Arcane Strike, Magical Apitude, Skill Fokus(Any), Toughness, Grenadier, Powder Monkey, Weapon Fokus, Deadly Aim, Extra Tinker, 'Packesel Erhöhe die Stärke für die Kalkulation der Traglast um 4. 'Scribe Scroll' At 2st level, a Artificer gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. 'Tinker: ' Tinker umfassen außergewöhnliche Magi-Technische Entdeckungen mit der der artificer seien Ausrüstung Modifiziert. Es ist davon aus zu gehen das der Artificer nach einer ausgiebigen Rast alle nötigen Modifikation an seinen Gerätschaften vorgenommen hat um die erlernten Funktionen zu Nutzen. 'Tinker führ Experimentelle Gerätschaften: ' 'Metamagische Katalysatoren:' Wähle ein Metamagsiches Talent, du kannst das Metamgische Talent 1 mal am Tag auf von der Experimentellen Gerätschaft gewirkte Zauber anwenden . Du kannst es Erneut anwenden erhält danach aber Ladungsmaker in Höhe der Metamagischen Steigerung. 'Bipolare Zaubermatrix: ' Du kannst 2 Zauber aktiv halten und bei einer Kalibrirung bis zu 2 Zauber auswechseln 'Ladungsdeflektoren:' Überladungen der Experimentellen Gerätschaft verursachen nur halben Schaden an dir und es werden alle Ladungsmarker bis auf einen entfernt. 'Spanungsfeldgeneratoren:' Du kannst als Standartaktion absichtlich eine Überladung erzeugen. Kreaturen in 1Feld pro Ladungsmaker Umkreis erleiden den vollen Überladungsschaden. 'Tesslarkristalle: ' Erhöhe den Überladunsgwürfel um eine Größenkategorie, du kannst Tesslarkristalle mehrmals wählen. 'Tinker für Außergewöhnliche Nahkampfwaffen:' 'Planarkristalle: ' Deine Waffe verursacht immer 1 Punkt Schaden der Gewählten Energieart. Durch Gadget hervorgerufenen Elemantarenergie Entfesseln der Gleichen Energieart halten stad dessen eine Stunde pro Level. 'Intelligente Nahkampf-Waffe: ' Wähle ein Talent von der Liste der Kampf Talente dessen Voraussetzung du erfüllst, solange du die Außergewöhnliche Nahkampfwaffe führst kannst du auf diese Talent zugreifen.Zusätzlich erhälst du +1 auf Treffen und Schaden mit der Außergewöhnlichen Nahkampfwaffe. 'Aura Manufaktur Matrix:' Wenn immer du einen einen (angemessenen) Gegener mit dieser waffe tötets, entferne einen Laudngsmarker von der Außergewöhnlichen Nahkampfwafffe. 'Elementarausbruch:' Deine Waffen verfügt über folgende Eigenschaft: 1/L: Kurzer Kegel Elemantarkegel: Standartaktion 15 Fuß Kegel, der Elementarischen verursacht in Höhe der Masterpice Stufe. Ein erfolgreicher Reflexwurf halbiert. 'Tinker führ Exotische Schusswaffen:' 'Intelligente Fernkampf-Waffe:' Wähle ein Talent von der Liste der Kampf Talente dessen Voraussetzung du erfüllst, solange du die Exotische Schusswaffe führst kannst du auf diese Talent zugreifen. Zusätzlich erhälst du +1 auf treffen mit der Exotischen Fernkampfwaffe. 'Ray Refractor:' Wenn du Elementarstrahl oder Todesstrahl nutzt kannst du staddessen 2 Ziele treffen. Würfle zwei Separate Angriffe , die Reichweite ist halbiert. 'Kyrosionserdung:' Wenn deine Schußwaffe überlädt ist sie noch nutzbar. Du erleides Normal schaden und verlierst die aktion, dann entferne alle Ladungsmarke bis auf einen. Dein Nächster Schuss mit der exotischen Schuswaffe (max eine Runde Lang) verursacht 1w6 Bonusschaden pro entferntem Ladungsmarker entsprechend des gewählten Elementartyps. Die Ladungsfähikeit die die Überladung ausgelöst hat steht bis zur einer 5-Minütigen Reperatur nicht mehr zu Verfügung. 'Mark-7000: ' Treffen normale Fernkampfangriffe deiner exotischen Schußwaffe lassen das Ziel in Elementarernegie erleuchten. Das Ziel erleidet -1 Situationsmodifikator auf RK. Unsichtbare Kreaturen werden auf diese Art Sichtbar. Der Malus ist Komulativ. Der Malus hält 1 Runde pro Arteficer level an. Die wirkungdauer erneuert sich mit jedem Treffer, währedn der Bonus sich anhäuft. 'Allgemeine Tinker:' Tinker die Verschiede Fähigkeiten des Artificer Verbessern. Wird ein Trinker modifiziertes Magitech ersetzt wird das neue ebenfalls durch den erworbenen Trinker Modifiziert. Wenn du neue Magitech Erlernst kannst du dich auch entscheiden dein Tinker neu zuzuteilen. Erhöhungen von Überladungswürfeln sind Kumulativ. 'Metamagic Adaption:' Wähle ein Metamagsiches Talent, du kannst das Metamgische Talent 1 mal am Tag auf einen von einen Magitech gewirkte Zauber anwenden . Du kannst es beliebig oft erneut mit Magitechs anwenden die Aktivierung erzeugt dann aber zusätzliche Ladungsmaker für das Magitech in Höhe der Metamagischen Steigerung. 'Homunculus: ' Der Artificer erhält den Verbeserten Vertrauten Homunculus, wie ein Magier gleichen Levels. Der Homunculus, kann sich selbst oder andere nichtmagische Objekte Mit 1 TP die Minute reparieren. 'Mechanische Lademechanismen:' Der Artificer versieht seien Waffen mit außergewöhnlichen nachlade Mechanismen, er kann jede Schußwaffe als Freie Aktion Nachladen. 'Planarfokusirungs-Runen: ' Wähle einen Elementartyp, dann bis zu zwei Magitech. Neu entdeckte aufgetragene Runen Erhöhen den SG von allen Effekten des zugehörigen Elementartyps diese Magitechs um 2. (z.B ein Magitech das Feuerball wirkt) Du kannst Planarfokosirungsrunen Mehrfach wählen. Jedes Magitech kann nur mit einer Planarfokosirungsrune versehen werden. 'Fokus-Runen:' Wähle eine Zauberschule, Magitechs und Masterpieces dieser Zauberschule haben einen um 1 erhöhten SG 'Autonomer Magie Beliberator:' Wähle zwei Magitechs. Erhöhe den Casterlevel des Magitech um bei Benutzung um zufällig 1w4. Wenn du eine 4 Würfelst erhält das Magitech einen Weitern Ladungsmarker. Du kannst Autonomer Magie Beliberator Mehrfach wählen. Magitechs können nur einmal damit versehen werden. 'Affinitäts Kausalator:' Wähle eine Schule der Magie, Magitechs die Zauber dieser magieschule wirken haben einen um eine Katrgorie erhöhten Überladungswürfel. 'Dioptische Fokusierungslinsen:' Wähle 2 Magitechs, diese Beiden Magitechs haben einen um eins erhöhten Überladungswürfel 'Specrodopticon': Wähle ein Magitech, verwende für diese Magitech einen um zwei erhöhten Überladungswürfel. 'Adamantithüllen:' Alle deine Magitechs verursachen bei Überladung nurnoch halben schaden an dir. 'Technomag-Fusionsadapter: ' Wenn einen Überladung bei dir 1 oder mehr Schaden verursacht erhält du ein Gadget Point zurück. Außerdem erhält du bei einem Kritischen Treffer einen Gadget Point zurück. 'Überladungsbomben: ' Du hast die Kunst gemeistert dein Magitechs gezielt zu überladen und zu Werfen. Du kannst dich bei jeder überladungsprobe entscheiden absichtlich zu versagen und das Magitech in der gleichen Runde Werfen, Improvisierte Wurfwaffe mit Grundreichweite 15fuß Werfen. Die Überladung erfolgt am Ende dieser Runde und betrifft das Feld des Magitech und alle angrenzenden. Maximalschaden ist durch deien Masterpice Stufe begrenzt. 'Konstruierte Anatomie:' Deine Angriffe gegen Monster vom Typ Konstrukt verursachen deinen Masterpice Level als Präzisionsschaden. Kostrucket und Elementare sind dir gegenüber nie immun gegen Präzisionsschaden und Kritisch Treffer. Du ignorierst die Eigenschaft „Bollwerk“ bei deinen Gegnern. Du erhälst +2 auf Trefferwürfe gegen Konstruckte. 'Magitechnottrap:' 2+Int Modificator am Tag kannst du eine Falle aufstellen. Wähle ein 10 auf 10 Fuß großen Bereich. Wähle eins: Stich, Hieb, Wucht, Kälte, Säure, Feuer, Elektrizität. Gegner die diesen Bereich betreten erleiden deinen Masterpice Schaden in der Gewählten Schadensart. (Reflex Halbiert) Der DC die Falle zu entdecken entspricht deinen Wert in Craft(Traps). Eine Magitechnotrap aufzustellen dauert eine Minute. Jedoch kannst du führ ein Gadget Point eine Falle als Volle Aktion Aufstellen. Jeder der dich dabei beobachtet weiß allerdings wo sie sich befindet. 'Mind-koperations-Kristall:' Wähle ein Teamwork Feat, du kannst einen Ionenstein pro Arificer Level erschaffen. Du und Verbündete die diese Ionenteine benutzen können auf das Gewählte Teamworkfeat zugreifen solange sie sich innerhalb von 18m um den Articicer befinden. Verlorenen Ionensteine werden bei einer ausgiebigen Rast ersetzt. Nach 2 Stunden Arbeit kannst du bei allen Ionensteinen das enthaltene Teamwork-Feat neu Wählen. 'Auren Demodulator:' Wenn du oder ein Verbündeter von einem Zauber betroffen ist, kannst du mit einen Berührung (Als Move Action)die Hälfte der Wirkung dauer (abgerundet), auf dich oder von dir übertragen. 'Trapmastery:' Du erhält einen Bonus in Höhe deiner halben Artificer Stufe auf Rettungswürfe und Rüstungsklasse gegen Fallen und Runen. Du kannst dich entscheiden bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf die Falle nicht aus zu Lösen. Du erhält einen Automatischen Perception Wurf gegen fallen und Runen innerhalb von 30 fuß. Ferner erhält du deine Halben Level auf Craft(Traps) und kannst Int Modifyer/Tag den Zauber Glyph of Warding und Alarm wirken, Casterlevel ist dein Artificer Klassenlevel. Du kannst Glyph of Warding mit zulässigen zaubern aus Magitechs erweitern. 'Magiediffusionsfeld: ' Kreaturen in 30 Fuß umkreis erhalten -5 auf ihre Zauberresistenz. Ferner kannst du einmal am einen Beliebigen Rettungswurf gegen Magie wiederholen und einmal am Tag versuchen einen Beliebigen Zauber innerhalb diese Feldes zu bannen, „Magie bannen“ CL entspricht deinem Klassenlevel. 'Entladungskonverter:' Wenn du ein Zauberwirkenden Gegenstand oder ein Magitech Benutzt kannst du die Talente Arcan Blast und Arcane Schild damit verwenden. Dieser Effekt tritt statt dem Uhrsprumglichen in kraft. Die Verwendung ist eine Standartaktion. 'Eindämmungsflukturator: ' Wähle eine Elementarennergieart. Int Modificator/Tag kannst du als Standartaktion kannst ein Kraftfeld erzeugen das Elementarschaden 1 Minute lang Absorbiert. Alle Verbündeten innerhalb von 30 fuß werden von "Resist Energie" Betroffen. Casterlevel ist dein Artificer Level. Verbündete die den Wirkungsbereich verlassen sind nicht mehr geschützt, sie werden erneut betroffen wen sie den Bereich wieder betreten. Du kannst die Gewählte Energieart ändern wenn du eine Stunde lang den Eindmmungsfluktuator Modifizierst. 'Useful Stuff Kosntrucktor:' Der Useful Stuff Konstruktor produzier 2+Int Modifier/Tag als Swift Action nützliche Gegenstände direkt in deine Hand. Du kannst alle alchimistischen und Mudanen Gegenstände bis 50 GM wert Herstellen der Kategorie Alchimistische und Abenteuerausrüstung) Beispielsweise: Caltrops, Alchemist's fire, Sunrod, Acid , 20mSeil, Wasserschläuche, Rucksäcke usw. Die Gegenstände Verschwinden nach einer Runde wenn sie nicht genutzt werden. Wenn sie benutzt werden Verbleiben sie bis ihre Wirkung Verfällt. Beispielsweise Würden Alchimistenfeuer einfach verschwinden sobald sie kein Feuerschaden mehr anrichten, Verstrickungsbeutel sobald sie niemanden mehr Verkleben, Sonnenfackeln sobald sie ausgebrannt sind. Einfach „Abenteurer“ Gegenstände wie Seile, Krähenfüße, Wasserschläuche Rucksäcke, halten eine Stunde. Hergestellte Gegenstände sehen für gewöhnlich so seltsam das sie nicht verkauft werden können. Außerdem zählt der Useful Stuff Konstriktor als hättest du ein Tragbares Alchimistische Labor und immer die passende Werkstadt für jedes Handwerk dabei. (+2 auf Craft und Profession) 'Extra Magitech Tinkers:' Mit diesen Tinkers erhält du Zusätzliche Magitechs. Diese Folgen den übliche Regeln für Magitechs mit folgenden Ausnahmen. -Zusätzliche Magitechs zählen nicht gegen das Limit der Magitechs die aufgrund des Klassenfortschritts verwendet werden. -Zusätzliche Magistechst können nicht durch Tinker‘s modifiziert werden und werden auch nicht von Regeln betroffen die durch Tinkers verursacht werden. Beispielsweise mit dem Wortlaut „Alle Magitechs“ bezieht sich auf alle Magitech Außer solchen die als „Zusätzliches Magitech“ gekennzeichnet sind. Zusätzliche Magitechs Verwenden immer einen W6 für ihre Uberladungswürfe. 'Box of Enchantments:' Die Box der Verzauberungen ist ein Zusätzliches Magitech mit folgenden Eigenschaften: Verzauberung aufnehmen/X Ladungsmarker: Entferne permanent eine Waffen- oder Rüstungsverzauberung von einem Magischen Gegenstand die über einen +1 oder höheren Kalulationsmodifikator für die Ermittlung des Marktpreises Verfügt. Du erhält einen Ladungsmarker pro +1 Modifikation. Diese Verzauberung befindet sich nun in der Box der Verzauberung, passe den Marktwert des Entzauberten Gegenstandes an. Bei einer Überladung ist die grade aufgenommene Verzauberung zerstört. Verzauberung Anwenden /X Ladungsmarker. Wähle eine Verzauberung die in der Box enthalten ist. Übertrage die Eigenschaft Temporär auf einen glütigen Gegenstand. Die Verzauberung hält eine Stunde Pro Aufgewendetem Ladungsmarker. Bei einer Überladung wird die grade angewendete Verzauberung zerstört und verschwindet permanent aus der Box. Auf diese art lässt sich ein nutzvollen spektrum von waffenverzauberungen sammeln um individuell hervorheholt zu werden. Du kanst maximal 1 Verzauberung pro Artificer Level in der Box der Verzauberungen aufbewahren. 'Neurotoxic Microbial Fabriktor:' Zusätzliches Magitech. Kann für X Ladungen eine Dosis Waffengift Produzieren. Diese bleibt eine Stunde lang Wirksam. Der Gift SG entspricht dem des Magitechs. Poisen, Injury, (Chose one Attribut) 1d2 Damage, 4 Rounds. Das Gift zu erzeugen kostet ein Ladung plus zusätzliche bei bestimmten Modifikationen: -Die Wirkungsdauer kann für eine zusätzliche Ladung auf 6 Runden erhöht werden. -Wenn du (Con)Gift ausgewählt hast koste es ein Ladung mehr. -Der Giftwürfel kann für eine Ladung Pro Schritt um 1 erhöht werden: 1w2->1w3->1w4 zusätzlich erhälst du das Tanlen "Poision Use" und "Quick Poisining" 'Ultra Autonomer Bewegungs-Akkumulator:' Zusätzliches Magitech, Stiefel. Du Kannst dieses Magitech als Reaktion Aktivieren, in diesem Fall führe nach der ersten Runde eine überladungsprobe durch. Wen dieses Magitech überlad enden sofort alle von ihm gewirkten Effekte. Dieses Magitech wirkt die Gleichnamigen Zauber rauf den Träger. 1 Ladung: Du wirst eine Runde pro Casterlevel von „Federfall“ Betroffen. 2 Ladungen: Du wirst eine Runde pro Casterlevel von „Schweben“ Betroffen. 3 Ladungen: Du wirst eine Runde pro Casterlevel von „Fliegen“ Betroffen 'Wahrscheinlichkeitsakkumulationsaurenverzerrer:' Zusätzliches Magitech mit folgenden Eigenschaften: 1/Ladungen: Du strahlst eine Runde pro 2 Casterlevel lang eine Aura aus die Verbündeten Kreaturen in 9m Umkreis einen +2 Situationsbounus auf einen der Gewählten Würfe erteilt: Angriffswürfe, Rettungswürfe, Schadenswürfe 2/Ladungen: Du strahlst eine Runde pro 2 Casterlevel lang eine Aura aus die Feindlichen Kreaturen in 9m Umkreis einen -2 Situationsmalus auf einen der Gewählten Würfe erteilt: Angriffswürfe, Rettungswürfe, Schadenswürfe. 'Beschwörungsmatrix:' Zusätzliches Magitech mit folgenden Eigenschaften: 1 Ladung: Du Wirkst den Zauber Summeon Moster auf dem höchsten zu Verfügung stehenden grades eines Hexenmeister des gleichen Levels. Bei einer Überladung erscheinen gerufene Kreaturen Trotzdem, allerdings bist du die einzige Kreatur der sie Feindlich gesonnen sind und sie versuchen dich mit allen mittel zu Töten. 'Fast Drinker: ' Du kannst Tränke als Move Aktion Trinken die keine Gelegenheitsangriffee produziert. Der Trank muss dazu sich in deiner Hand befinden, besitzt due einen Handy Haversack kannst du Tränke als Move Action Ziehen und trinken. 'Brew Portion' At 3st level, a Artificer gains Brew Portion as a bonus feat. 'Tinker Amplitude:' ½ LVL auf Appreise, Craft, UMD, . Additional when a Artificer craft magic Items he uses his own class level as caster level to meet the necessary requirements for the item creation. although de doesn’t have a spell list he considers all Spells needed to craft a Magic item as “on his spell list”. Each nessesary Spell requirement instead enhances the Craft DC by +2. Additional all Artificer uses his own class levelsinstead of the item’s caster level when using a Magic Items with Use Magic Device. When a save is allowed to resist the Used Item the DC is set by the Artificer Class level: DC 10+1/2 lvl +Int modifiyer. 'Extrakt Essenz' Auf Level 4 kannst du die Magisch Essenz aus Magischen Objekten Extrahieren, und diese als Komponenten zur Herstellung magischer Gegenstände Benutzen. Während einer Ausgiebigen rast kannst du bis zu 2 Magischen Gegenstand zu zerlegen, dabei werden sie zerstört, und du erhält du Magische Essenz in Höhe des halben Marktwertes. Diese kannst du benutzten um die Herstellungskosten magischer Gegenstände die du selber herstellst um den entsprechenden Betrag zu Reduzieren. 'Advanced Magitech' Auf Level 4 und alle 3 level danach entwickelt der Artificer eins seiner Magitechs weiter. Wähle ein Magitech dessen Grad mindestens um 1 tiefer ist als der gegenwärtig höchste verfügbare Magitech Grad. Der Würfel der für die Überladungsprobe bei den gewählten Magitech verwendet wird steigt um eine Größen Kategorie: 1w4->1w6->1w8->1w10->1w12. Du kannst das Gleich Magitech Mehrmals wählen. 'Extra Slot (Ring) ' An level 11 Artificer erhält einen zusätzlich Ring Slot. Er kann also von bis zu 3 ringe Gleichzeitig profitieren.